Variable displacement pumps are well known in the industry to drive an implement or a hydraulic motor or any combinations thereof. It is also well known that the speed of an actuator (i.e., hydraulic cylinder) and/or pressure of the fluid in the system may be controlled by varying the displacement of the hydraulic pump. Variable displacement pumps generally include a drive shaft, a rotatable cylinder barrel having multiple piston bores, and pistons held against a tiltable swash plate biased by a spring mechanism. When the swash plate is tilted relative to the longitudinal axis of the drive shaft, the pistons reciprocate within the piston bores to produce a pumping action. Each piston bore is subject to intake and discharge pressures during each revolution of the cylinder barrel. As the piston bores sweep pass the top and bottom center positions, a swivel force is generated on the swash plate as a result of the reciprocating pistons and pressure carryover within the piston bores. This swivel torque, depending on certain operating parameters of the pump, urges the swash plate to change its displacement position. In some variable displacement pump control systems, the swivel torque forces are utilized for controlling the displacement. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,905, which issued on Oct. 15, 1996 to Noah D. Manring, teaches using the forces generated by swivel torques to control the arcuate movement of the port plate within the pump thus controlling the forces being generated by the swivel torques which then are used to control the position of the swash plate. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,570, which issued on Jan. 30, 2001 to David P. Smith, teaches using the inherent forces generated by the swivel torques to aid in the control of the speed of a fluid motor. It is desirable to provide a control that not only uses the inherent swivel forces but to also provide a control that has a minimum number of moving parts, good controllability throughout the whole operating range, is precise and repeatable in positioning the swash plate.